UN CREPÚSCULO PARA NADA NORMAL
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: MINI-FIC. Primer encuentro de Crepúsculo. Pero, Edward ese día esta lleno de hormonas y necesita acostarse con alguien, Bella le ayuda con eso. Humor/Romance/Parody. VxH. EdwardxBella Lemmons. COMPLETO
1. Un crepúsculo para nada normal

UN CREPÚSCULO PARA NADA NORMAL

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes pertenecen** a S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Two-shot. Primer encuentro de Crepúsculo. Pero, Edward ese día esta lleno de hermonas y necesita acostarse con alguien, Bella le ayuda con eso. Humor/Romance/Parody. VxH. EdwardxBella.

**Adevertencia: **Contenido sexual alto, y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, sufres enfremedades del corazón o simplemente no te gustan los **Lemons **no lo leas. Advertida (o) ¡No quiero quejas!

**N/A: **Ojalá y les guste este pequeño Two-shot que se lo dediqué a todas las que han leido "MI DOBLE" y "Despertando". Las quiero y ¡Nos leemos allá abajo!

**Capítulo 1: **Un crepúsculo para nada normal.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Mierda.

Joder.

Estaba caliente. Muy caliente. Maldito Jasper.

Había hecho una apuesta con mi hermano y había perdido, a consecuencia Jasper me torturaria enviandome oleadas de lujuria en pleno instituto.

Y lo peor: tendría que soportar esto por UNA semana. Cogería como desquiciado esta semana.

¡Puto Jasper!

Ahora mismo me encontraba en biología.

Mierda.

Necesitaba coger. Ahora.

Si seguía así de excitado era capaz de bajarme el pantalon y tomar mi verga para estimularme. Estaba seguro de que a las chicas no les molestaría.

JODER. Joder. _Joder. _**JODER. ****Joder.**

¡Jodete Jasper!

Voy coger como nunca lo eh hecho en mi vida con cualquiera de estas humanas que me desean. Soy un caballero, lo se, pero no eh tenido sexo en SIETE años y mi jodido hermano me esta enviando todas las hormonas de estos humanos a mi.

Suerte, veamos, veamos…. ¿a quién elegiremos?

**Jessica:** ni loco. Esta desquiciada. Hacerlo con ella sería el infierno. Tendríamos que irnos de Forks para que dejara de molestarnos.

**Lauren:** ni de coña. Demasiado estirada. Además, no me gustan las rubias.

**Ashley**: NO. Ella se me había aventado al capo del coche con la intención de que al menos la viera a los ojos. Definitivamente NO.

**Ángela**: Paso. Es linda, pero tiene novio y OBVIAMENTE yo no les robo las chicas a esos adolescentes hormonados. Menos a Ben, que es buen chico.

Hmmm, no hay nadie más. ¿Quién podría…? La pregunta se quedó sin terminar en mi mente cuando la vi. MMM, preciosa. ISABELLA SWAN, la ganadora señores.

"_Que curvas…," _mi lado mental pervertido salió a flote, y mi lado racional lo siguió.

"_Vamos, después de la clase," _pervertido dijo.

"_Aja," _racional pelió, aunque no tanto, él también quería coger, _¿Y qué le decimos? ¿"Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿por qué no vamos a coger aquí atrasito al bosque? No te arrepentiras"?"_

"_Bueno, no es tan malo", _mente pervertida dijo.

Los ignore –ya que estaba enpesando a pensar que solo yo podía tener dos lados mentales que peleaban – y me centré en la nueva.

Verdaderamente era hermosa, o estaba tan frustrado sexualmente que lo creía así.

Su cabello caoba caía ondulado hasta su cintura, su pequeña cintura que me daban ganas de tomar con mis dedos para enviar hacia mi GRAN erección.

Su piel era blanca, no tanto como la mía, y tenía unas pecas por la nariz y mejillas.

¡Oh, joder! Que labios, ¡maldita sea! Eran rojos, tenían una pequeña inperfección, su labio inferior era más grande, y eran TAN besables.

¡JODER! Tengo un pequeños "problemillas" en mis pantalones.

Mierda.

Me veo como un pendejo adolescente precoz de quince años. Estoy tan jodido.

Otra vez: ¡Puto Jasper!

Entonces, ella volteó a verme. Y sus ojos cafés achocolatados se ensancharon.

¡MIERDA!

¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Joder, esta excitada!

"_Ash," _lado racional dijo, "_encargate de esto, ese olor es demasiado embriagante… deje su mensaje después del tono… PIB…"_

Bien, ya nada me puede detener.

Genial.

Ella se sentó a lado mío. Podía ver perfectamente sus pezones a través de la tela. Ya me imagina retorciendolos hasta que ella gimiera de dolor y suplicara por piedad. Mierda,que excitante.

—Hola—sonreí cuando su voz se escucho ronca al saludarme. Se sonrojó. _¿Se verá así cuando este teniendo un orgasmo? _

¡Maldición, calmate Eddie Junior!

Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que mi pene estaba intentando traspasar la bragueta. Quizás ya hasta rompió los boxers.

—Hola—saludé con voz ronca, no me moleste en avergonzarme, necesitaba que ella viera que estaba excitado—. Tú debes ser Bella Swan, ¿no?

Ella se lamió el labio inferior.

Mierda que rico. Ahhh ya me podía imaginar enterrandome en ella, a velocidad inhumana mientras ella gemía como desquiciada. Oh, joder, el pantalon me aprieta.

—Sí, soy yo.—su tono aun era ronco, pero en vez de sonrojarse, esta vez, me sonrió seductoramente.

¡Oh, joder! Esa mierda fue excitante.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen—sonreí torcidamente usando mi mayor tono "causa orgasmos"—. Eres nueva, ¿no?—pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sólo quería volver a oír su seductora voz.

"_¡Metesela hasta adentro!" _lado pervertido dijo. Y racional lo siguió:

"_¡Bien hasta el fondo!"_

Me iba a ir a la mierda con esta mente de alcantarilla.

—Sí, me sorprende que no lo sepas. Se supone que todo el mundo debería estar hablando de ti.

"_Más les vale a esos idiotas y hormonales humanos no tener fantasias con ella, porque…" _Lado posesivo salió a flote, mientras racional decía:

"_¿Por qué no vamos al bosque de una vez?"_

¿Dónde quedo mi autocontrol?

"_¡Se jodio como tu cerebro!" _lado Nerd dijo, lo ignoré.

—Créeme, a mi también me sorprende. No debería ignorar que un deidad como tú entró a la escuela.

— ¿Deidad?—ella sonrió—. Sí que sabes como excitar a las mujeres—se acercó a mi oído—. Te tomaré la palabra. —tomó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y a mi se me salió un pequeño gemido mientras ella reía.

Agradecí al universo cuando el señor Banner apagó las luces y prendió el televisor.

Sonreí y me acerqué a Bella, pasando mis dedos por el canalillo de sus senos. Su respiración se agitó.

— ¿Por qué no…? ¿…vamos a un lugar más privado después de clases?—pregunté. Ella soltó una risilla.

— ¿Estas insinuando que quieres que tú y yo follemos como conejos en el bosque? Hmmm, sería genial. Nos vemos en el camino al sendero detrás del instituto.—ella sonrió.

—Vale.

Hmm.

¡Bendito seas Jasper!

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **¿Cómo me salió? Quería hacer algo bien acido, quería a un Edward frustrado y a una Bella que es todo MENOS sumisa. Dejadme reviews que solo con eso voy a poder tener inspiración. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capítulo es bien el siguiente cap el Lemmon de sus vidas (o eso espero).

_Reviews + Amor = Nuevo capítulo._

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Naklie G.**


	2. Un crepúsculo para nada normal Parte II

UN CREPÚSCULO PARA NADA NORMAL

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes pertenecen** a S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Two-shot. Primer encuentro de Crepúsculo. Pero, Edward ese día esta lleno de hormonas y necesita acostarse con alguien, Bella le ayuda con eso. Humor/Romance/Parody. VxH. EdwardxBella.

**Adevertencia: **Contenido sexual alto, y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad, sufres enfremedades del corazón o simplemente no te gustan los **Lemons **no lo leas. Advertida (o) ¡No quiero quejas!

**N/A: **¡Mierda, joder! Me ha costado mucho hacer esto, pero por fin lo logré. Espero haber hecho esto bien acido –pero con algo de amor –. Solo dejenme reviews para saber.

**Capítulo 2: **Un crepúsculo para nada normal. Parte 2.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

"_Mierda, mira esos pezones"_ lado pervertido habló después de un rato de estar cállado.

"_Oh, joder, me aprietan como la mierda los pantalones"_, fue mi genial pensamiento. ¿A los vampiros les podían doler los huevos? Sospecho que sí. Maldición.

Bella y yo estabamos aun en biología, ella me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y, cuando se daba cuenta de que la estaba mirando, se mordía el labio en gesto totalmente caliente. Mi "pequeño problemillas" se había convertido en un GRAN problema. Pero bueno, ¿realmente es tan malo? No lo puede ser cuando una diosa como la que tengo en la silla contigua a la mía me lanzá mirandas hambrientas.

Ella sonrió, notando mi problema. Francamente, no me molestaba que lo hiciera. Pero, entonces, escuché unos pensamientos muy conocidos.

"_Edward," _la pequeña duende me habló _"ya que vas a tener un poco de… acción, Rose, Em, Jazz y yo saldremos a cazar. Esme esta en una convención de interiores en Seattle y Carlisle en el hospital. Váyanse a la casa. ¡No rompan los muebles!"_ y su carcajada mental se había ido, pequeño duende malévolo que lo tiene todo fríamente calculado.

Mierda.

Sí el señor Banner no terminaba su clase ahora, me correría como un chiquillo de quince años.

Puto señor Banner.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Si alguien mehubiera dicho que cogería como conejo con un Adonis el primer día de escuela en Forks, me hubiera cagado de la risa y le hubiera contestado: _"Sí, cómo no"._

Pero ahora ya no.

Desde que el señor Banner había apagado las luces, el ambiente en entre _Adonis _y yo se había vuelto _demasiado _sexual. Oh, maldición.

_¡Eso te pasa por no fóllar en ocho meses!,_consciencia me regañó, pero debía admitir que tenía razón. Había perdido la virginidad con mi antiguo novio hacía un año y realmente fue el PEOR puto sexo de mi vida.

Pero… ¡Joder!

La frustración se arreglaría hoy. Adonis me ayudaría con eso. Estoy bastante segura.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, lo ví. Tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara. Baje la vista y vi que tenía un "problema". Al parecer, su miembro estaba luchando contra la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sonreí, mientras mi autoestima subía unos 30 puntos.

Estaba segura que si cualquiera de los cerdos que tengo por compañeros – estoy hablando de esos idiotas que me miran como diciendome _"dejáme fóllarte" –_ me daría una arcada, pero si Adonis me miraba así entonces cedería a que hiciera lo quisiese conmigo. Joder que si.

**° és de biología..::°**

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

—Nos vemos mañana y que tengan buena tarde. —en cuanto el señor Banner dijo eso, tome mis libros y me paré de la banca tan rápido como la velocidad humana lo permitiese. Bella se rió de mi, antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cuello. ¡Jodeeeer! ¿Se acaba de restregar contra mi? Suerte que no hay nadie en el salón. Hmm.

—Y bien—ella aspiró en mi cuello mientras se restregaba sin pudor en mi entrepierna. Gemí y la agarré del culo, haciendo la fricción más insoportable—… ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más… intimo?

—No tienes que decirlo dos veces.

La tomé de la mano –cuidando de mi fuerza, por supuesto, porque no quería lastimarla. "_Aunque si fóllarla"_, agregó lado pervertido – y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. Le abrí la puerta del coche y ella sonrió.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó cuando arranqué. La miré y dije:

—A mi casa, ¡ni de locos lo haremos en el bosque!

Ella sonrió. Estuvo unos segundos cállada, pero cuando entramos a la carretera vacia, se acercó a mi y empezó a besar mi cuello.

— B-Bella, ¿Qué h-haces?—tartamudeé. ¡Jodido dios, tartamudeé!

Ella sonrió y bajo sus manos, apretando mi erección. Lancé un gemido al aire. Lentamente, bajo la cremallera de mis pantalones y los bajo un poco después de mis muslos, dejando a la vista mis bóxers negros (N/A: ¡Como deseo ser Bella).

— Que sexy.—ella murmuro. Bajó mis bóxers, haciendo que mi erección saliera al aire orgullosa, dejenme decirles algo: yo soy todo menos pequeño (25 centimetros de largo y 6 de ancho, ¿cómo les quedó el ojo?). Ella se lamió los labios y con sus manos tomó mi miembro. Dejandome momentaneamente aturdido, en este momento amaba tener reflejos de vampiro.

—Mierda. —siseé y ella sonrió. Jadeé cuando sus labios rojos tocaron la punta de mi erección. ¡Jodeer! Miré hacia abajo y juro que casi me vengo, la imagen de la cabeza y manos de Bella entre mis piernas fue sumamente excitante. Sus pequeñas manos se movieron alrededor de mi ingle, mientras su lengua hacía movimientos circulares alrededor de la punta. La estimulación que me estaba dando me estaba haciendo caer al borde del abismo, joder. Reconocí la burbuja que se estaba formando en mi estomago, ¡joder, me iba a venir y ni el puto satanas me iba a detener!

"_Oh, joder, ¡que bien se siente!"_

—Bella, m-me vengo…

—Vente para mi, Edward, quiero sentir tu sabor en mis labios.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Tuve que contener mis manos y mis pies, no quería estrellarme contra un árbol, por lo que desaceleré y quedé a solo 60 por hora. Y me vine, me vine como jamás en mi vida lo eh hecho. Puedo jurar que vi a Elvis Presley cantar "Boyfriend" de Justin Bieber encima de una estrella.

— _¡BELLA…!_ —grité a todo pulmón.

Cuando me recompuse un poco, ella ya había "guardado" mi miembro en mis boxérs y cerrado mi cremallera.

—Parece que llegamos.—ella murmuró como si nada cuando estacione frente a la mansión Cullen.

Baje con toda la velocidad que tenía permitido para abrirle la puerta del coche. Caundo la abrí y ella bajó la tomé de la cintura y la besé con toda la pasión que se me permitía sin lastimarla. Delineé su labio inferior pidiendole acceso, que fue concedido rápidamente. Nuestras lenguas luchaban, entregandose al frenesí que nos invadía a los dos. Pude sentir mi sabor en sus labios, lo que hizo que "Eddie Junior" despertara a la vida de nuevo.

Entramos a la casa, todavía besandonos freneticamente, y no pudimos llegar a mi habitación, la cual estaba en el tercer piso. Por lo que me dirigí con ella a la sala de estar y la subí al piano. Joder, esto será excitante. Sus labios se dirigeron a mi cuello, dejando besos humedos en toda la extención.

"_Oh, joder"_ racional dijo.

— ¿En el piano?—preguntó con una risita cuando se percató donde estabamos. Me encongí de hombros. Desabroché su blusa y dirigí mi boca sus pechos para atormentarlos a través del bra—. Quitalo. —pidió, casi ordeno, y yo la obedesí. Necesitaba reconpensarle por lo que había hecho en el coche, y eso haría.

La tomé de las caderas y le arranqué la falda y las bragas, causando que ella gimiera, y dirigí mia su rodilla. Deslicé mi lengua por toda su pierna hasta la ingle, donde me entretuve demasiado tiempo; suboreando todo lo que fluía de su interior. Dirigí mi dedo a su entrada, causandole un gemido, y mi boca a su clítoris, mordiendo –levemente, casi nada – su pequeño nudo de nervios, causando que ella gimiera.

"_Dale más duro!" _pervertido dijo.

—Dios, Edward, no pares.

Sonreí.

Agregué otro dedo y sentí sus convulsiones. Moví mis dedos freneticamente en su interior, el cual los apretaba cada ves más. ¡Joder! Que excitante.

—M-me vengo, amor…

—Vente para mi, nena, quiero verte.—le dije sonriendo porque me dijo "amor". Que marica soy.

— _¡EDWARD!_ —gritó cuando tuvo su orgasmo, el cual la golpeó fuertemente. Sus pies chocaron contra las teclas del piano suavemente, causando que un sonido gracioso saliera de él.

Cuando se recuperó me dijo:

—Vamos, Edward, quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

Asentí en su dirección y la tomé en brazos, subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó.

Le sonreí y abrí la puerta. La recosté en la cama y ella me bajo la cremallera rápidamente cuando me pusé arriba de ella, me sonrió. Bajo mis pantalones y mis bóxers, mientras me daba una mirada que solo se puede calificar como suplicante. Lentamente la penetré, porque, aunque era obvio que no era virgen, no la quería lastimar. Cuando estuvo comoda me dijo:

—Por favor, E-Edward…

Empecé lento, pero después la necesidad eclipso cada parte de mi ser y no pude evitar comensar a hacerlo rápido, salvajemente, pero aun así conteniendome. Mis testiculos chocaban con su trasero y mi verga entraba y salía de su muy húmedo coño. Cuando los dos llegamos al extasis lo hicimos gritando nuestros nombres y mirandonos a los ojos.

— _¡EDWARD!_

— _¡BELLA!_

Cuando ella se recompuso me dijo:

—Ojalá me invites otra ves atu casa, Edward.

Le sonreí.

—Ten por seguro eso.

Otra vez:

_¡Bendito seas, Jasper!_

**FIN**

**N/A:** Bueno, ese fue el Lemmon, espero les allá gustado. Estaba pensando hacer de este Two-Shot un mini-fic donde Bella descubra que Edward es vampiro y eso… ¡todo depende de sus reviews! Las quiere:

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	3. Producto de mi pervertida mente

**Un crepúsculo para nada normal**

**Declaimer:** los personajes pertenecen** a S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**N/A:** Se que quizás muchas ya no van a leer esto, pero de todos modos lo publico para terminarlo y sentirme bien conmigo misma. La inspiraciónme llegó después de ver "Cosmopolitan"—sí, esa película donde Robert sale todo sexy y con traje—. Y, bueno, este fue el resultado. Creo que no necesito advertencias porque ya todas saben que es Rated M (Mature), ¿verdad? =)

**.**

"Mi vida no es precisamente linda, pero algo hay"

Anónimo

**.**

**Capítulo 3: **Producto de mi pervertida mente.

**Edward's P. O.V**

Después del sexto orgasmo del día —soy un jodido dios del sexo — Bella cayó rendida en la cama. No lo podía creer. Por primera vez en mis cien años de vida había tenido un orgasmo decente, más que eso, ¡el mejor de toda mi jodida existencia! Digo, la última vez que tuve sexo fue a hace años y no fue precisamente memorable.

Dos horas después ella se estaba yendo de la casa, con un guiño y un papel con mi número. Joder, no la dejaría escapar jamás.

Unas horas después mi familia llegó. Uff, Alice no le había dicho nada a nadie. Bueno, a excepción de Rose y Jasper, la primera me miraba con expresión furibunda y el segundo con una mirada picara. Le rodé los ojos a la duendecillo, quién sonrió.

— ¿Por qué la casa huele como si alguien acabara de tener sexo duro?—Emmett preguntó mientras olisqueaba el aire. Que asco. _Edward, será mejor que cambies de tema, estoy segura de que Esme no apreciará que hayas fóllado en su sillón de cuero blanco importado desde Paris_, Alice pensó y enseguida le hice caso:

— ¿Cómo les fue?—pregunté como si nada e ignorando olimpicamente la pregunta de Emmett. Todos —exceptuando a Alice— rápidamente se apresuraron a contarme lo que había pasado y yo hice como si les prestara atención para que no sospecharan nada.

—Sí, ese oso no era lo suficiente para mí...—comentaba Emmett. Cuando Esme se dio cuenta de mi cara de fastidio—porque ya eran las cinco de la mañana y ellos habían regresado a las tres—, se apresuro a decir:

—Chicos, será mejor que se cambien ya, Alice quería pasar por unas cosas a Port Angeles y tiene que hirce a las seis. Rosalie, ¿tú la ibas a acompañar?

—Sí, Esme, hoy no íbamos a ir al instituto.

— ¿No?

—No, Alice quería ir de compras

— ¿A las seis de la mañana?

Alice se encogió de hombros, mientras Esme las miraba divertida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm in the business of misery,****  
****Let's take it from the top.****  
****She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.****  
****It's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months,****  
****She finally set him free.****  
****I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.****  
****Two weeks and we had caught on fire,****  
****She's got it out for me,****  
****But I wear the biggest smile.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag****  
****But, I got him where I want him now.****  
****Whoa, it was never my intention to brag****  
****To steal it all away from you now.****  
****But god does it feel so good,****  
****Cause I got him where I want him now.****  
****And if you could then you know you would.**

**Cause god it just feels so...****  
****It just feels so good. ****[1]**

—Emmett—grite—, ¿le podrías bajas al jodido volúmen?—este no me hizo caso y siguió moviendo la cabeza como un puto Roquero de mierda.

Nos encontrabamos en el Volvo camino a la escuela, este era uno de esos días en los que ni Alice ni Rose les impedían hacer pendejadas a Emmett y Jasper. ¿Y adivinen a quién le tocaba cuidarlos? ¡A MI JODIDO TRASERO! Y ahora no podré fóllarme a Bella en el armario porque tengo que cuidar a estos dos pendejos.

_¡Por qué me castigas tanto, Dios!_, pensé mientras veía a Jasper por el retrovisor, que le estaba siguiendo el juego al jodido de Emmett. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan calmado como él pueda caer en esos jueguitos de niños? Fácil: Emociones.

Entramos al aparcamiento del instituto y la maldita canción aún sonaba. Suspiré audiblemente mientras apagaba el coche y le hacía un gesto a Emmett como diciendo: _"Si haces una pendejada le diré a Esme_". A lo que el pensó: _No te preocupes, guey, no haré nada. _

Pero la sonrisa de perro marihuano seguía en su rostro. Mejor no me entero.

Mis primera dos clases fueron igual que siempre de aburridas, a excepción de que el imbécil de Mike Newton fantaceaba con la maestre de francés —sí, había llegado una nueva y sólo estaba pensando en la "Chica de trasero firme y de sólo 22", palabras suyas, no mías.

En el almuerzo me encontré con Bella en la fila para confites. Esta me sonrió mientras me guiñaba el ojo, a lo que yo sonreí y le seguí el juego.

— Uff, no te excitaste—comentó cuando no vio a Eddie Junior crecer—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos—puse cara de fastidio—. Si me excito ahora sólo me dolera y no habrá nada con que aliviar.

—Yo te podría ayudar. —comentó pícara. Sonreí.

—Me gustaría, pero es que en serio no puedo perderlos de vista.

Y justo en ese momento Bella se dio cuenta del por qué.

**Emmett's POV**

—Jasper, mueve ese culo de soldado que tienes ahora. —le dije a mi rubio hermano, quien me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Nos encontrabamos en el gimnasio conponiendo todas las cosas para mi plan.

—Sigo pensando que esta es una misión estúpida Emmett. —dijo.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me estas ayudando?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy aburrido.

—A veces pienso que yo soy el inteligente aquí.

Mi plan es este: entrar en la cafetería con un guitarra roja y cantar. ¿El objetivo? Joder a Edward. ¡Yeiii!

Cómo sea. Tomé la guitarra roja una vez que me aprendí la canción y Jasper tomó la cámara. ¡Esto iba ser divertido!

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta estar frente a la puerta de la cafetería. Entoncees, entré como si nada con la guitarra y Jasper se fue a una esquina a grabar. Me subí a una mesa y todos me miraron con cara de _'¿Y a este idiota qué?'_

— ¡Buenos días, Forks!—grité a todo pulmón, viendo perfectamente la cara escolerizada de Edward desde la fila de confites. ¡Síiii!

— Dije: ¡Buenos días, Forks!

_¿Qué esperan, pendejos?_

—Buenos días, Emmett.—contetaron todos—con la obvia excepción de Edward— y yo sonreí.

— Estamos muy aburridos hoy, ¿no?—comenté y todos asintieron—. ¡Bueno, pues los pondre a bailar, yeah!

Miré entre las chicas.

—Jessica—llamé—, mueve tu trasero hacia aquí—todos soltaron carcajadas y la susodicha se hizo la ofendida—. ¡VEN!

Caminó hasta quedar frente a mi.

—Lauren—dije y ella vino antes de que le fuera a decir algo sobre su vestido de prostit…—. Bien, ahora, quiero que saquen a bailar a quien quiera, no me importa quién.

— ¡¿QUIEREN MÚSICA, CHICOS?!—grité cuando ellas asintieron.

— ¡SÍ!—Gritaron todos. Joder, soy popular.

— ¡ Pues ahí les va !

_¿Te has pensado que cuando te pones a bailar nena, me excitas, me excitas mucho?_

_Mi amor, estoy aquí y milagro que no me ves pues pa' ti yo nací._

_Corazón, de melocotón, de melocotón, de melocotón, ¡Mi amor!_

_Te siento caliente a mi lado, pero tú no me ez corazón._

_Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, como te extraño corazón_

_Y hagamos el amor, no importa dónde, dónde!_

_Yeah…._

_Corazón, de melocotón, de melocotón, de melocotón, ¡Mi amor!_

_Te siento, mi amor, te siento justo aquí._

_Pues eres mi morena bonita, ¡si que sí!_

_Como te quiero, como te quiero, mi amor._

_Corazón, de melocotón, de melocotón, de melocotón, ¡Mi amor! _**[2]**

**Edward's POV**

Estaba seguro de tres cosas:

Una: mataría a Emmett.

Dos: Bella se veía sexy cuando se restregaba junto a mi por estar excitada porque antes de que Emmett hiciera su babosada estaba a punto de llevarla al armario.

Y tres: Le diría todo a Rosalie y Emmett quedaría en celibato eterno.

Pero antes de hacer eso bajaría a Emmett de esa jodida mesa y lo llevaría a ratras hacia la casa para quejarme con Esme por hacerme pasar el peor rídiculo de mis 100 años de excistencia.

Caminé hasta donde estaba Emmett y lo jalé de la oreja—viendome como la clásica madre enojada— hasta la puerta de la cafetería, donde me encontré con Bella.

—Edward, ¿quieres ir a mi casa como a las 5:00? Charlie no estará—dijo sonriendo lascivamente.

—Ahí estaré, Bella. —guiñé mientras sacaba a Emmett por la puerta.

Sin duda esto era producto de mi pervertida mente.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**[1] : **Misery Business de Paramore.

**[2] : **Corazón de Melocotón de Fernando Olivares (es una estrella Veracruzana que no es muy famosa, por si no conocen la canción)

**.**

**N/A**: A quién no les gustaría clavar sus dientes en Edward, yo me apunto :D

No hay lemmon en este cap :( Pero el siguiente lo haré explicando muy bien lo que haran Edward y Bella xD ¿Qué tal Emmett? Haciendo de las suyas, ¿no? Creo que este mini-fic tendrá unos 5 caps. Así que todavía hay diversión :D ¿Ideas? ¿Cometarios? ¿Tomatazos? Jajaja, ¡espero sus reviews y perdón por la tardanza!

**Naklie G**


	4. Sentimientos raros, confusiones grandes

**Un crepúsculo para nada normal**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Advertencias: **Contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas sexueles… bla, bla, bla. A este punto deberían saberlo, ¿no? Cómo sea, es su responsabilidad leer y no quiero quejas. Las que se mueran por leer esto, bienvenidas :D

**N/A: **_Holis a todas. Bueno, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito por lo que lo público de una vez con el otro. Creo que mi lemmon ha empezado a mejorar relativamente desde el capítulo dos. Y este de aquí no será tan rápido como el anterior, se tomaran su tiempo y será un poco más explicito. Bueno, no las entretengo más. Nos leemos allá abajo :D_

**.**

"Compartimos algo más que una cama: amor"

Anónimo

**.**

**Capítulo 4: **Sentimientos raros, confuciones grandes.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando le conté todo a Esme ella castigó a Emmett y a Jasper. Y cuando Alice y Rosalie regresaron los dejaron sin sexo por tres meses por exponerse tanto. Por supuesto, Alice había tenido una visión de lo que ellos iban a hacer, pero le llegó hasta cuando ella y Rosalie estuvieron en Port Angeles y no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos. Y se les pasó comunicarme. Cómo sea.

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era. Cinco treinta de la tarde. _¿Quieres ir a mi casa como a las 5:00? Charlie no estará_, recordé perfectamente las palabras de Bella. ¡No jodan, debería estar fóllando con ella hace media hora!

Cogí las llaves del Volvo y salí como un bolido hacia su casa. Cuando llegué me apresuré a tocar la puerta. Y una Oh-muy-sexy Bella me resivió vestida con unos shorts lilas y un top de color amarilla canario.

"—Hmm—comentó mirándome lascivamente—, creí que no vendrías."

Sonreí mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. Bajé mis labios hasta su mandibula y comencé a dar besos húmedos hasta su cuello. Ella gimió un poco.

—¿Por qué no vendría?—pregunté sonriendo. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras yo regresaba mis labios a los suyos, nos besamos unos momentos antes de que regresara mis labios a su delicioso cuello. Podía escuchar y sentir la sangre palpitando en su pulso y no me molestó para nada. Tenía un siglo de experiencia y ya casi ni sentía el olor de humanos, como Carlisle.

—No sé—comentó jadeando, obviamente afectada por mí. Sonreí—. Quizás estabas muy ocupa..—paró su oración cuando regresé mis labios a los suyos, lamiendo su labio inferior pidiendo acceso, que ella concedió alegremente. Gemí roncamente al sentir su sabor en mi boca y ella sonrió. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar mis antebrazos mientras yo deslizaba mis manos a su cintura, su estrecha cintura de diosa…

Lentamente desabrochó mi camisa, botón por botón. Mientras yo la alzaba, obligandola a pasar sus piernas por mi cintura. Gemí en su cuello cuando sentí el calor y la palpitación de su sexo en mi vientre bajo… Yo estaba más que excitado. Tomé sus pechos entre mis manos—sorprendido por su suavidad y cálides—y los amasé suavemente, mientras ella gemía excitada.

—Arriba. —comentó roncamente.

Asentí mientras comenzaba a caminar por las escaleras. Ella estaba entretenida mordiendo mi cuello y pasando sus manos por mi pecho desnudo – había desabrochado mi camisa y ahora me encontraba desnudo de la mitad superior, mientras mi polla intentaba escapar de los confines de mis pantalones. Suspiré cuando la deje en la cama, subiendome encima de ella rápidamente. Aproveche para comezar a subir su blusa, mientras ella suspiraba de placer y alzaba los brazos obedientemente. Le saqué la blusa rápidamente y comencé a besar su cuello,continué por su clavícula hasta que mi cara estuvo enterrada en el escote de su brasier negro de encaje. Ella se arqueó y metí mis manos en la curva de su espalda para desabrochar su bra, mientras sonreía orgulloso de mi entre su piel. Una vez que el brasier estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, empecé a verla. Sin tocar, sólo la ví. Ella era realmente… Hermosa. Su piel era pálida, pero aún así se veía suave y cremosa, cálida. Sus ojos eran del chocolate más profundo que había visto, magnifico. Y su olor simplemente… embriagador. Bella notó mi inspección porque se ruborizo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. —conteste simplemente. Comencé a besar sus senos tiernamente, hasta que llegué a su pezón. Ella gimió mientras se arqueaba hacia mi, tomándo mi cabello para tratar de acercarme lo más posible hacia ella. Sonreí y saqué mi lengua, gimiendo por su sabor. Mientras hacia eso masajeaba su otro pecho tiernamente, jalando y pellizcando sus pezones, para después repetir el mismo procendimiento ahí.

— ¿Edward?—me llamó mientras besaba su pecho. Alcé la vista un poco para encontrarme a sus grandes ojos chocolate oscuro negros como el ónix, como seguramente deberían estar los míos.

— ¿Sí?

—Tienes mucha ropa.

Sonreía seductoramente mientras me besaba el pecho, yo gemía apoyándome de mis codos para no caerle encima. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar mis jeans, sonriendo cuando los bajo hasta mis rodillas mientras yo los empujaba con mis piernas lejos. Sonrió cuando vio mi tensa erección presionando contra el material de los bóxers, más que lista para salir.

—Oh, Bella. —gemí cerrando los ojos y entreabiendo los labios _(N/A: Demonios, amo esa imagen jaja)_ cuando acarició lentamente toda mi extención, demorandose un instante. Quitó su mano de ahí y estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando sus labios atacaron los míos ferozmente. Su boca sabía a dulce y a fresas, mientras pedía acceso para entrar. Entreabrí los labios y su lengua entró en mi boca, sonriendo y gimiendo por la sensación. Cuando ella necesito respirar comecé a besar su mandibula bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, entreteniendome con sus pezones un momento. Seguí bajando por su vientre déjando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su ombligo, lugar que penetré con mi lengua mientras ella se estremecía.

Empecé a bajar su short lila despacio mientras besaba sus piernas hasta llegar a su rodilla, su pantorrilla, su tobillo. Saqué los shorts y regresé con mi camino de besos húmedos.

Besé sus muslos suavemente, sin rozar su sexo, torturandola mientras ella gemía. Alcé sus piernas y las pusé en mis hombros, mientras acariciaba con mi nariz su sexo, respirando profundamente, embriagado por el olor de su excitación.

—Delicioso. — murmuré bajito—. Lo siento. —me disculpé.

— ¿Por qué?

Arranqué sus bragas sonriendo cuando escuche su bufido.

—Me debes unas.

—Tranquila, iremos a comprar después.

Lentamente saqué mi lengua, probando su sexo y gimiendo por su sabor. Era simplemente lo más delicioso que había probado, podría vivir sin sangre teniendo sólo esto.

—Oh. Oh, Edward. —gimió.

Sonreí.

Comencé a trazar patrones en su sexo, sintiendo su caliente clítoris, el que comencé a masajear con mi lengua lo que la hizó estremecerse. Bajé mi mano lentamente e introduje un dedo en ella, mientras la sentía temblar. Introdujé otro dedo bombeando de manera lenta y sensual que le hizo soltar un gemido gultural. Mi polla vibro en mis bóxers, ansiosa por salir y tener su coño húmedo y caliente alrededor de ella.

—Oh, más rápido, por favor—suplicó empezando a retorcerse por el placer. Esta cerca del orgasmo y sonreí mientras introdugía otro dedo, comenzando a bombear con más avidez—. Ed-Edward… voy… me voy a… Ed..Edward…

—Córrete para mi, bebé. Déjame empaparme con tus deliciosos jugos. Grita mi nombre, córrete, ¡HAZLO!

Ese fue el detonante que hizo correrse, mientras yo tomaba lo más posible de sus jugos, no queriendo desperdiciar nada.

— Edward… ¡Edward!... EDWARD

Me encantó ver como se retorcía mientras gritaba. Ahora mi erección era demasiado dolorosa.

—Eso fue… genial—comentó aún son las secuelas de su orgasmo—. Pero aún no terminamos—comentó como si nada—. Quiero que me llenes, ahora.

Me jaló hacia sus labios, gimiendo al sentir su sabor en el proceso. Después lentamente comenzó a bajar mis bóxers azules, y mi erección saltó ansiosa golpeando su bajo vientre.

—Alguien está entusiasmado. —comentó sensualmente y yo reí, sintiendome un poco más aliviado al tener a mi polla al aire libre. Su mano viajo hasta ella y lentamente la ubicó en su entrada, mientras nos rozabamos y gemíamos. Lentamente empecé a penetrarla, sintiendo su calor parte por parte y gimiendo como un perro en celo en el proceso. Embestí suavemente, sintiendo su cálidez. Cada vez que salía sentía la inmensa nececidad de entrar otra vez. La fricción entre nuestros cuerpos era increible y podía sentirme palpitando en su interior. Aún no sabía como es que no me había corrido como un púber de quince años, pero lo logré. Estaba a punto de correrme y Bella también por lo que dijo:

—Córrete conmigo, Edward.

—N-no tengo condón. —dije entre jadeos. Aunque sabía que no necesitabamos puesto que yo era un vampiro, pero Bella debía estar segura ya que no sabía lo que yo era.

—No impor-rta t-tomo past-tillas. —dijo entrecortada. Cuando sentí sus labios vaginales apretarme me corrí junto a ella, disfrutando la sensación de marcarla como mía.

— ¡ BELLA !

— ¡ EDWARD !

Cuando nos recuperamos del orgasmo ella se recostó en mi pecho. Unos minutos después escuche su respiración tranquilizarse. Creí que se iba a dormir, pero me miró sonriendo lascivamente y preguntó:

— ¿Quieres que te cabalgue?

— ¡Diablos, sí, Bella!

Se sentó en mis piernas tocando mi sexo con el suyo mientras sonreía al escuchar mi gemido de agonía cuando empezó a moverse en circulos lentamente. La tomé de las caderas marcando el ritmo mientras ella se jalaba sus senos, dandome una vista maravillosa haciendo que mi orgasmo inminente. Mis labios se entreabieron en un gemido y mis ojos se cerraron de golpe al sentir como la usual bola de fuego reventaba en mi bajo vientre, haciendo que me viniera al mismo tiempo que Bella

Ella se acostó en mi pecho.

—Eso fue…

—Fantastico. —terminé.

—Lo sé.

—No recordaba lo bien que se sentía.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Otro _round? _

—Otro _Round_.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Mansión Cullen (esa misma noche)**

**Alice's POV**

Había sido asqueroso ver a Edward cogiendose a Bella, pero definitivamente había valido la pena porque la visión que tuve después de eso me había dicho que todo iba a ir mejor que bien después de eso.

**°::..Inicio de la visión..::°**

— _¡Papi, mida esto!—una linda niña de ojos color chocolate llamó a mi hermano._

— _¿Qué es, princesa?—preguntó Edward mirándo el caracol que tenía la niña en sus manos. Su piel brillaba a luz del sol de un lugar que pude reconocer como Isla Esme._

—_Un cadacol_

_Edward sonrió con ternura._

—_Cierto, mi amor, está hermoso._

_Entonces, una chica comenzó a acercarseles, no la reconocí, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era Bella. Sólo que esta vez sus ojos eran color ambar y su piel brillaba igual que la de mi hermano._

— _¿Qué es eso, Nessie?—preguntó sonriendo mientras – cuando la niña no los ve – besa a Edward._

—_Un cadacol, mami._

—_Es muy lindo. —dijo mientras le sonreía._

—_Casi tan hermoso como ustedes, mis amores—dice Edward antes de sonreír y abrazarlas._

**°::..Fin de la visión..::°**

Sonreí mientras arreglo el florero. Jasper se da cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y me sonríe.

— Estas más feliz de lo usual, mi amor. No es que me moleste, pero quiero saber por qué.

—Edward. —digo simplemente y mi esposo me mira confundido.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué hay con él?

—Edward y Bella estarán juntos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó mientras me sonreía y nos sacaba al balcón, viendo la hermosa Luna llena que cubría el cielo de Forks. Sonreí mientras lo volvía a mirar.

—Lo vi

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Chicas, este es el penultimo capítulo de este mini-fic. El próximo será el epilogo. Estoy muy triste y feliz porque aunque se que aun hay muchas historias que aun no terminado, siento que ya no volveré a soñar con Edward y Bella y no sé, creo con fervor que estoy un poco loca :) porque siempre seguiré escribiendo, lo qué pasa es que este mini-fic me enseñó muchas cosas—aparte de empezar a escribir lemmon—, por ejemplo: enfrente mi miedo y vergüenza a escribir este tipo de cosas y realmente estoy muy feliz de lo que este fic me dio. Aún voy a editar la historia cuando este acabada, pero no será lo mismo que escribir. Un beso, y nos vemos en el epilogo. ¡ÁNIMO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS, EN ESPECIAL LAS DE CHILE!

**Natalie **


	5. Epilogo: Novios al Fin

**Un crepúsculo para nada normal**

**Disclaimer: **Dios creo a la mamá de Meyer, y Meyer creó el universo crepúsculo, así que, como sabran, los personajes no son míos, pero la trama sí.

**Leer la nota final, por favor.**

**Advertencias y Notas de Autor: **Contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales.. bla, bla, bla, ¡estamos en el epilogo, chicas! A este punto ya deberían haber leído todas mis guarradas, ¿no? Han de decir que por qué me molesto en decir advertencias si ni si quiera leen notas de autor y se pasan a la historia completa jajaja. Ahora, nos tomamos un minutito para agradecer a quienes han comentado esta historia (¡busquen su nombre si dejaron review!) : _torposoplo12 _, _Rossy04, Vero Cullen Northman, Karolay28, phoenix1993, violet _, _Tanya Masen Cullen, Sakura21, zonihviolet, lau_, _Makena Connor, Basileia75, ANATXP, Maya Masen Cullen_…

_¡Gracias, Chicas (os), un besito para todas!_

**.**

"A veces sentimos que lo que hacemos es tan solo una gota en el mar, pero el mar sería menos si les faltara una gota"

María Teresa de Calcuta

**.**

**Capítulo 5: **Epilogo: Novios al fin.

_Edward's POV_

Esa tarde decidí que mi vida había cambiado en periodo demasiado chico como para poder creérmelo como milagroso. Después de haber déjado a Bella en su casa con un beso en la frente y su comida preparada, me había ido a pensar un rato, dirigiendome al claro. Cuando llegué todo estaba como siempre, hermoso y luminoso, lleno de flores.

Me senté y miré el cielo azul, preguntándome a qué se debía esa extraña oprención en el pecho. Suspiré otra vez. Mi vida había cambiado mucho en cuatro días, desde esa tonta apuesta con Jasper. Alice, ese mismo día, me había advertido que el perder traería muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Pero, como el hermano que soy, no le hice caso. Y lo peor es que no me arrepentía.

Pensé en las veces en las que había mantenido una charla con Bella. ¿Cinco? ¿Cuatro? No importaba, ya sabía cosas de ella, pero no las suficientes.

Entonces, si era así, ¿por qué me sentía mal al pensar en alejarme tan sólo unos metros lejos? Sentí que Jasper me hablaba en los pensamientos:

_No quiero ser entrometido, pero, creo que ya lo sabes._

¿Qué es lo que se?

La confusión en mi era palpable.

_¡Que estas enamorado , idiota!_

Me quedé estático, nadie había pensado eso, lo había hecho… yo.

_Bella's POV_

Suspiré por décimo cuarta vez en el día. La diferencia era que esta vez no era de placer. No, era de total y maldita confusión. Hacía unos… ¿cinco días? Sí, cinco, había conocido a el único hombre que había logrado que déjara de ser un frígida, Edward Cullen. El chico más hermoso y perfecto del planeta – Cliché de chica enamorada, ¿verdad?

_Técnicamente, _consciencia dijo.

Suspiré otra vez. _¡Maldita sea la conciencia! _Otra vez, un maldito cliché. Enamorada de mi amigo con derechos, tonto y de telenovela romantica, ¿verdad?

Torcí el gesto.

Mi día no podía ir peor.

_Edward's POV_

Decidí que un paseo por el bosque no era malo.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la ventana antes avisando a mi familia que saldría a dar un paseo. Corrí a través del bosque sonriendo como idiota, mi propio yo me había revelado que… Estaba enamorado. Eso para mi era imposible, siempre había pensado que un ser como yo nunca podría enamorarse, pero no era cierto. Estoy tan enamorado que…

En ese momento escuché a un corazón latir, parpadeé. Estaba a mitad del bosque, casi ningun humano lo suficientemente intelgente vendría a…

— ¿Bella?—mi pregunta fue correspondida por un chillido desde la gargante de esta. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella me vio inocentemente mientras se acercaba corriendo a abrazárme, aún sorprendido le devolví el abrazo.

— ¿Salí a dar un paseo?—su respuesta sonó como una pregunta y le fruncí el ceño—. Bien, estaba caminando y… me perdí.

—Bella, es peligroso que…

Esta me cortó con un beso. Bien, no me esperaba eso. _Bueno, _me dije, _seguramente me cortó antes de que la aburriera, ya sabes, Edward, el hablar sobre peligros nunca ha sido sexy… ¡Bah! ¿Qué importa? ¡Bella me está besando!_

—Tenemos que hablar. —me dijo rápidamente y yo asentí de acuerdo.

—Tú primero. —dije.

—No, tú. —

—Tú.

—No, tú.

—Tú primero.

—No, mejor primero tú.

—Mejor los dos al mismo tiempo. —dije. Bella asintió—. 1, 2, 3…

—Te amo. —dijimos al unísono.

Nos miramos.

Y nos miramos.

Y no lo podía creer.

Y, después de ver sus ojos, decidí que ella tampoco podía creerlo.

—Te amo. —volvimos a repetir. Y esta vez salí de mi trance y la besé, como nunca lo había hecho, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y de sus rápidos jadeos.

— ¿Me amas?—preguntó con los ojos brillando. Sonreí.

—Mucho.

—Yo también. Aunque supongo que esto es algo apresurado…

—No importa, tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos.

Ella sonrió.

Y cerró nuestro lazo con un beso.

**FIN**

Esperen, esperen, ¿no creerían que se librarían tan pronto de mi, verdad? Me falto el final de verdad…. Y vivieron felices _para siempre._

**Ahora sí, este es el FIN**

**[N. de la A]**

_(No soy buena con los romanticismos, así que sí me quieren dejar un review sobre eso no problem)_

_¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el epilogo? Eso espero. ¿Se dan cuenta de que Bella no sabe que Edward es vampiro? Lean aquí abajo para descubrir por qué:_

_¡Habrá secuela! Será publicada en FanFiction el miércoles treinta de abril. ¡Así que esperen chicas! Se llamará _**Anormal **– Irónico, ¿no?** –. **_Les dejo un adelanto de lo que tratará esta secuela:_

**Anormal:**

EDWARD'S POV

—Te ves bien.—Bella comentó a mi lado y Alice bufó en desacuerdo, un poco irritada. Sonreí con burla, acababa de decir el eufismo más grande del planeta. Bella sonrió—. Arrogante, ¿eh?

—Sabes que me amas.

—Más que a mi vida.

—Como yo a ti.

**[N. de la A.]**

_¿La publico? Digánmelo! Este será el summary: _

Allí en la banca vacia estaba… ¡Bah! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Seguro que todos se esta preguntando que mierda hago narrando una novela, bueno, les contaré. ¡Pero tendrán que darle aquí! ¡Sí, en el linck de letras azules para saber lo que pasa en la secuela de Un crepúsculo para nada normal! Me despido: Naklie González. ExB. VxH.

_Amo esta historia porque es mi primer Mini-fic, que ha tenido buen resivimiento por parte de ustedes :D Saben que las quiero, chicas:_

**Natalie González (Naklie G.)**

**P.D.: **¡Nos vemos en _Anormal!_


End file.
